


Outweighing the odds

by LegendsofSnark



Series: Coldwaveweek2018 [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: No one gets how they work. No one needs to





	Outweighing the odds

Len sits crossed-legged in the chair, the man is waiting in front of him, eyes filled to the brim with tears as he awaits his fate. He's shaking, and really, if Len was still  _ that  _ angel that he had been all of those years ago, this pathetic soul wouldn't still be standing, instead he would have been sent to hell a long time ago without a word or a hearing. Someone like him didn't deserve to be heard about why he needed to be sent to heaven instead of hell. 

 

Except it wasn't his choice now. After heaven held new management, Len had to become a new, different type of angel. 

 

His manager eyes the man as well. Thoughts radiating off him as he listens to the man's pleas. 

 

“Yes, I've done wrong but I've repented. I've done better in my last few years on earth. I don't deserve hell. I'm a good person.” 

 

Len snorts, Good person? Stole millions from the helpless, and when asked about it blamed it on his employees who knew nothing about the situation. Len knew the man deserved hell and he'd be more than willing to send him to his husband without a second thought. 

 

Len glances over at Barry who's watching him now. The question stands. His actions have been weighed and Len has made up his mind. It's now up to the rest of the council. 

 

“A few does not outweigh the years that you have done.” Barry begins. “I'm sorry. But your actions have done nothing but wrong.” 

 

There's a snap of the fingers and soon Len sits up when he sees his husband arriving through the doors that had appeared. 

 

No one understood how this worked, how an angel and the king of hell… worked and they didn't need to. It worked for him and it worked for Mick and they were happy. 

 

Mick glances quickly at Len before taking the soul, saying some words to him and Mick’s partner arrives, leading the soul to where he belonged. 

 

Len stands up, looking over at Barry and gets the approval that he can spend a few moments with his husband. 

 

Barry and the rest of the council vanish, leaving the two of them alone. 

 

“You alright?” Mick asks, he wraps a hand around Len’s waist and pulls him closer to him. There's a soft kiss pressed to his cheek. 

 

Not many people got to see this part of Mick. As far as most of the Angels knew, he was the king of hell, a force to be reckoned with. But they didn't know the part that Len knew, the part that he had fallen in love with the first time that he became an angel. They didn't see the loving and caring part of Mick that he got to see every day. 

 

“Yeah. I'm just sick of these hearings for people who don't deserve it. The man that you took, he didn't deserve to be heard. He needed to be sent directly to hell.” 

 

Len cuddles closer to Mick, one hand reaching around Mick's waist. 

 

“Can I visit tonight?” Len asks, it had been far too long since he was last in Mick's bed. 

 

He missed it. 

 

“Of course. I won't stop you. Just be careful when you come down. There's some things happening and I don't want you to get hurt.” 

 

Len nods. “I just miss you.” 

 

“I miss you too.” 


End file.
